


Not Your Average Coffee AU

by isweartocoffee



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweartocoffee/pseuds/isweartocoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“we just so happen to go to the same starbucks to get coffee every morning during the rush so we make an agreement that if one of us gets there first we buy their coffee too and hey now that we have all this time we might as well steal that empty table over there right?” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average Coffee AU

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, [fade-cloak](http://fade-cloak.tumblr.com/post/109529397532) for this delicious AU that I so desperately needed for MuraKise  
> not that I specifically followed the prompt but if anyone else writes it better, wELL

It was that time of year again. As the sun creaked uselessly up the horizon, as the last of the Halloween merchandise was being discounted, and as the scent of pumpkin was dissipating into the chilly air, Atsushi stepped into the warmth of his local Starbucks. This was his favorite time of year.

Peppermint was upon them once again.

He did not exactly hate pumpkin spice, but it was not something he went out his way to drink. Or buy. Or consider. If somebody else bought it for him, and he was delirious enough from exhaustion, he might drink half of it (for the caffeine) without complaint. Peppermint was just far superior as far as seasonals go, and the excitement he held for rich, dark hot chocolate was dampened if he burnt his tongue on those gross lattes. Okay, he could admit, he hated lattes and the pumpkin in it did not help. None of that mattered now, however, because the hot chocolate was back and here to stay until at least after Christmas.

A familiar face was standing in front of him as the face had for several weeks now. Atsushi recognized the face as that model from the billboards and commercials, Kise Ryouta; the one always advertising some high-end clothing store, and once, an abused animal hotline. An odd shift in target audience, but Atsushi supposed Kise was taking what he could get. It was common to see the model with a girl or two crowding around him, and today was no exception. Two younger-looking girls were tripping over themselves to speak with him and grab onto his arms. They were being a little loud for such an early hour, and Atsushi had to hold himself back from telling the girls to shut it.

The barista made a point to ask if the girls' tab was separate from Kise's, and he answered 'yes' without missing a beat.

The two unnamed girls gaped as Kise politely paid and moved down to the other counter. "What an asshole. He didn't even think about it," one murmured to the other.

"Yeah really," the other whispered back, and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Bet _Teen Scheme_ will find that little tidbit interesting."

"Oh em gee, we should totally write to them."

Atsushi rolled his eyes as they stood and gossiped. "He doesn't have to buy your damn coffee just because he's famous. Are you gonna order or what?"

The second girl scoffed and shared a look with the first before stepping out of line. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Kise smiling in his direction. He decided to pay it no mind. "One trenta peppermint hot chocolate."

The girl behind the counter blinked at him and held a marker in her hand. "I'm sorry, you said trenta?"

"Yeah, extra large," he confirmed, digging his cash out of his pocket.

She hummed as she grabbed the correct cup. "And the name for the order?"

"Atsushi. Keep the change."

She grinned and passed the cup down to a coworker, nodding to the next person in line. _Blondie,_ called the coworker before beginning the hot chocolate.

"That's smart," Atsushi thought to himself as he watched Kise graciously take the offered cup. "It's no wonder he didn't want his name called out, more unwanted attention."

Kise caught him staring and locked eyes for a few solid seconds. Another smile and a quick sip of his drink, which proved to be too hot as he burnt his beautiful mouth. In the spirit of remaining polite, Atsushi covered his mouth and turned his head before snickering. Evidently, gorgeous and graceful did not always go hand-in-hand.

\-----

The next time that Atsushi walked into that Starbucks, he bumped into Kise walking out. The hat and sunglasses did nothing to disguise who it was underneath. He coughed out a quick apology and held the door for Kise, prompting yet another smile. It was understandable, that Kise did not very often voice his gratitude, but Atsushi wished he could get a "thank you" instead of a bright grin that made his palms sweat. He also wished he could keep his eyes to himself; what use did he have with the information 'Kise swings his hips when he walks'?

The queue was significantly shorter than he was expecting for a week day, and he was at the register in a matter of minutes. The girl taking his order was different, but the guy making the drinks was the same. "Hey, Atsushi, right?"

The purple giant narrowed his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, Kis- whoops I mean, a certain blond regular already paid for your drink."

"He did?" Atsushi threw a glance over his shoulder, but Kise was long gone.

"He said he owed you one, or something. Trenta peppermint hot chocolate, yeah?"

"Yeah," he breathed out, stepping out of the way of other paying customers.

\-----

A week had passed and Atsushi had gone to his favorite local on his usual days, at the times that he had seen Kise there the times before. He had not gone out of his way to try and see the model, not that he had a reason to anyway, but it did disappoint him just the smallest bit when did not see Kise. When the first week had dipped into the second week, he convinced himself to change his routine to simply pass by the shop and look through the window just in case. The second week was fully submerged and sinking into a third as Atsushi begrudgingly told himself it was kind of creepy what he was doing, and he should at least buy a fucking coffee if he was walking by.

He sat at a table with his cup and fiddled around on his phone. Yes, okay, he had gotten here way earlier than he ordinarily would have, but it was only fair. He simply had to buy Kise's next cup of coffee. It was simple civility to return a kind gesture, and if maybe he could see that damnable smile again, that would not be so bad either.

Every time the little bell above the door jingled, Atsushi lazily cast his in the direction of the noise, not expecting too much of anything. It was surprising how irritating a little bell noise could be after you have heard it five... twelve... thirty-seven times. He was not keeping track at all, those were definite low-balls. It had to have been at least seventy, he reasoned. His drink was more than halfway finished when he decided that this next bell noise would be his last, and after that he should be on his way. A few minutes passed and the bells remained silent.

_Ding._

He shot straight up, only to find that the doorway held a couple of girls, and not a hot male model. With a sigh, he sauntered up to the counter to get a cookie before he left. And as he was opening the door with his hip, someone bumped into him and spilled the rest of his drink down the front of his shirt.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!"

"Real funny," Atsushi murmured- how could anybody _not_ see him? Wait. He looked up. "Oh. Hello."

"Damn it, I can't believe I ruined your shirt," Kise fretted, using the sleeve of his own shirt to dab at the offending liquid. That beautiful bottom lip found its way between his teeth. "Can I at least buy you another one?"

Atsushi grabbed Kise's hand to stop him from patting his torso. "I'd really rather buy you one."

Instead of beaming a smile, Kise went wide-eyed and flush-faced, and Atsushi couldn't really complain. Kise was cute either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Wait a second... this isn't my essay >:O tell you what it is though, an apology to my fellow shippers for my continued unfinishing of my other murakise  
> I hate pumpkin lmao so excited for peppermint, not only because the flavor, but the Red Cups™ come back on November 5th (6th maybe?), happy fucking birthday me! Shameless self-indulgent double otp fic: mura with kise and me with peppermint hot chocolate


End file.
